ponypastafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Bad Apple
Es war wie immer ein schöner und wolkenfreier Tag in Ponyville. Jedes Pony war munter und bereit die heutigen Aufgaben mit Fleiß zu absolvieren. Darunter das mutige Bauernmädchen Applejack, die gerade zusammen mit ihrem großen Bruder Big Macintosh deren leckeres Apfel Sortiment an die Bewohner von Ponyville verkaufte. Applejacks Schwester Apple Bloom hingegen nutze die Zeit lieber, um mit Scootaloo und Sweetie Belle deren besonderes Talent zu finden, so wie sie es immer taten. Der Club versuchten sich immer an den unmöglichsten Sachen. Die meiste Zeit nur sehr gefährliche Sportarten, wie klettern, Bungee Jumping, oder erforschen der verschiedensten Orte, die es in ganz Equestria gibt. Die drei hatten nur großes Glück, dass sie noch lebten... Doch heute wollten der Club auf der Apfelplantage bleiben, um dort etwas zu finden, was ihnen bei der Suche nach ihren Schönheitsflecken helfen könnte. Scootaloo, Apple Bloom und Sweetie Belle flitzen herum und verursachten dabei sehr viel Lärm, was Applejack etwas auf die Nerven ging. Sie machte ein grummiges Gesicht und flüsterte leise zu ihrem Bruder: ,,Oh man dieses kleine dumme Fohlen macht schon wieder Ärger!" ,,Ejup!" Applejack runzelte die Stirn und wendete ihre Blicke zu ihren Apfel Sortiment. Sie machte einen schockierten Gesichtsausdruck. Big Macintosh überlegte kurz eine Weile und sah sich in der Gegeng um. Keine Kunden derzeit... ,,Wir sind schon wieder knapp an Vorrat...", murmelte der rote Hengst. ,,Ich weiß. Aber Granny Smith kann nichts neues mehr backen, da sie sich gestern schon beschwert hat, dass unsere spezielle Zutat fast alle ist!" ,,Verdammt.... und was jetzt?" Das Bauernmädchen drehte sich um und erblickte ihre Schwester mit ihren Freundinnen. Im Nu musste sie an die nicht mehr vorhandene spezielle Zutat denken. Applejack setzte ein breites Grinsen auf und kicherte leicht. ,,Apple Bloom! Komm kurz her! Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich und deine Freundinnen!", rief das orange Pony zu ihrer Schwester. Diese blickte zuerst in die Smaragdgrünen Augen von Applejack. Doch sie zögerte nicht länger und flitzte zu den Apfelstand, zusammen mit Scootaloo und Sweet Belle. ,,Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun, Zuckermaus?", fragte Applejack mit seltsamer Stimme. ,,Aber klaro! Was können die Cutie Mark Crusaders für dich tun?" ,,Macht euch auf die Suche nach Rainbow Dash. Sagt ihr, sie soll in den Apfelkeller kommen. Sie soll ein paar neue Kuchen für mich probieren..." Apple Bloom dachte erst fragend nach. Sie wusste jetzt nicht, ob das stimmte. Aber wenn Applejack das sagte, musste es doch stimmen. Sie ist immerhin das Pony der Ehrlichkeit. ,,Wirklich?", wollte Apple Bloom zur Sicherheit wissen. ,,Ejup!", fügte Big Macintosh noch hinzu. ,,Beeilt euch bitte!" Die drei kleinen Fohlen guckten erst völlig misstrauisch zu Applejack und Big Macintosh. Die beiden hatten diesen seltsamen und psychopathischen Blick in ihren Augen, welcher den drei Angst machte. ,,Na los!!", hetzte der rote Hengst. Sweetie Belle schreckte zurück und wollte nur so schnell wie möglich hier weg. Sie flüsterte zu den anderen: ,,Los! Kommt bitte!" Scootaloo drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin und folgte ihr ängstlich. Auch ihr kam das etwas panisch vor. Apple Bloom sah nochmal in den gruseligen Blick in Applejacks Augen und verschwand sogleich zusammen mit den anderen beiden. Sie war recht misstrauisch hingegenüber ihrer Schwester. Wieso wollte sie, dass Rainbow Dash in den Apfelkeller kommen sollte? Das kam Apple Bloom dann doch etwas merkwürdig vor. Auch, dass ihr Bruder sie angeschrien hat. Das passte überhaupt nicht zu ihm... ,,Hey Mädels? Kam euch das nicht gerade auch seltsam vor?", fragte Apple Bloom ungewiss. ,,Vielleicht muss Applejack ja was wichtiges mit Rainbow Dash besprechen. Wäre doch möglich, oder?", meinte ihre Freundin Scootaloo. ,,Was denkst du Sweetie Belle?" Das weiße Fohlen machte ein ängstliches Gesicht und zögerte ein bisschen. ,,Applejack ist dich das Pony der Ehrlichkeit. Wieso sollte sie uns anlügen?" Ab diesen Moment antwortete keiner der drei mehr. Sie waren sich wohl einig, dass Applejack keine bösen Absichten hatte. Sie war ja immer ehrlich. Also musste die Geschichte mit den Apfelkuchen stimmen. Und zurzeit läuft es nicht so gut beim Apfelverkauf, meinte Applejack einmal. Ein paar neue Rezepte von Granny Smith konnten nicht schaden. Oder... war das auch eine Lüge? Das konnte nicht sein, dachte sich Apple Bloom. Ihre Schwester würde nie lügen! ,,Wo kann nur Rainbow Dash sein?", dachte sich Sweetie Belle, als die Cutie Mark Crusaders in der Stadt nach dem blauen Pegasus Mädchen suchten. Es war offensichtlich, dass diese wieder irgendwo in der Gegend rumflog, wie sonst auch. ,,RAINBOW DASH!", schrien die Fohlen laut, sodass fast alle Blicke der Bewohner Ponyvilles auf ihnen gerichtet waren. Apple Bloom sah kurz nach oben in den Himmel und erblickte das flotte Pegasus Pony, wie sie hin und her sauste. ,,Da ist sie!" Rainbow Dash reagierte sofort und flog mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit zu den drei Ponys hinunter. ,,Jo was gibts? Braucht ihr was?", fragte sie munter und hilfsbereit. Scootaloo, die sich freute ihr Idol wiederzusehen antwortete: ,,Applejack meinte zu uns, dass du in den Apfelkeller zu ihr kommen sollst! Du darfst neue Kuchen probieren!" ,,Was? Aber die Kuchen von Granny Smith schmecken hervorragend! Wozu neue Rezepte?" Scootaloo zuckte mit ihren Ohr und blickte zu Apple Bloom, die sofort sagte: ,,Ich weiß nicht. Mir wurde gesagt, dass der Verkauf nicht so gut läuft." Die Gruppe tauschten vorwurfsvolle Blicke aus und dachten darüber nach, was vielleicht der wirkliche Grund sei. ,,Ach egal! Applejack ist meine beste Freundin! Sie würde mich nie anlügen. Außerdem bin ich etwas hungrig, weil ich soviel rumgeflogen bin. Ein leckerer Apfelkuchen würde nicht schaden. Also auf dann Mädels!", meinte Rainbow Dash und flitzte wieder so schnell weg, wie sie gekommen war. Eine heftige Böe entfachte sich, als sie empor stieg. ,,Wow! Rainbow Dash ist der hammer!", rief Scootaloo, während der Wind durch ihre Mähne streift. ,,Jap sie ist wirklich beeindruckend!", fügte Sweetie Belle noch hinzu. ,,Hey Mädels! Wo wir schon hier sind, sollten wir vielleicht Pinkie Pie besuchen. Ich hab Lust auf Cupcakes!", schlug Scootaloo vor. Sie wollte noch etwas Zeit mit ihren Freundinnen verbringen. Sweetie Belle war einverstanden, doch Apple Bloom hatte andere Ansichten. ,,Ihr könnt ja noch hier bleiben. Ich geh besser zurück zur Plantage, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen! Aber noch viel Spaß euch beiden!" ,,Ok! Sehen uns später!", sagte Sweetie Belle. Kurz darauf rannte das gelbe Pony so schnell wir es ging zu ihrer Familie auf der Apfelplantage. Ihre Gedanken waren nurnoch auf Rainbow gerichtet, die jetzt eventuell in Gefahr schwebte und Hilfe ersuchte. Dieser Blick ihrer Schwester ging ihr nicht aus den Kopf. Die Vorstellung, dass Applejack ihrer Freundin etwas antun würde, war grausam. Und als sie sah, dass niemand mehr am Apfelstand das Sortiment verkaufte, verstärkte sich diese Vorstellung. Nichtmal Big Macintosh war zu sehen. Ist er etwa auch im Apfelkeller zusammen mit Applejack? Im Moment schossen der kleinen Apple Bloom viele Fragen durch den Kopf. Dir einzige Möglichkeit diese Fragen zu beantworten wäre, wenn sie in den Keller gehen würde. Entweder wartet dort unten die Wahrheit, oder eine Lüge. Apple Bloom wurde so neugierig, sodass sie sich dem Eingang zum Keller näherte. Allerdings wurde ihr Körper von Angst übermannt. Sie fürchtete sich vor der Offenbarung, was sich in diesem dunklen Keller befand. Apple Bloom öffnete die qietschende Tür mit viel Bedacht. Sie wollte ja nicht riskieren, dass sie jemand hört. Das Fohlen wurde nervöser und ihr Herz schlug noch viel schneller als zuvor. Sie konnte nichts außer die Treppe und einige Spinnen an der Wand sehen. Leise Stimmen konnte Apple Bloom von unten hören. Sie konnte nur Gemurmel verstehen sonst nichts. Ganz leise ging sie Stufe für Stufe die steinernde Treppe hinunter und versteckte sich zwischen zwei große Kisten mit Äpfel, dir gleich vor der Tür standen. So konnte niemand Apple Bloom sehen und trotzdem hatte sie einen Überblick über die Lage. Bisher sah sie Applejack und Rainbow Dash gemütlich miteinander plaudern. Doch Big Macintosh war nirgends zu sehen. Oder es liegt daran, dass das kleine Pony hinter den ganzen Kisten fast nichts sah. Irgendwann fing die Sache an spannender zu werden als Applejack sagte: ,,Tut mir leid, falls ich dich vorher gestört habe. Die Sache ist die, dass eine spezielle Zutat für Granny Smiths Kuchen soziemlich alle ist. Deshalb..." ,,Hey warte! Welche spezielle Zutat? Ich dachte ich soll neue Kuchen probieren?", unterbrach Rainbow ihre Freundin. Jetzt war es ja wohl klar, dass Applejack gelogen hatte! ,,Tut mir leid, Rainbow Dash... das war wohl eine kleine Notlüge, um dich hierher zu locken..." ,,Wovon redest du?!" ,,Wirst du mir jetzt helfen?!" ,,A-aber ich...!" Applejack machte ein grummiges Gesicht, als ob sie jeden Moment auf Rainbow losgehen würde. Das brachte Rainbow Dash schon etwas durcheinander. Doch sie blieb ihren Freundinnen immer treu. Deshalb sah sie über die Lüge hinweg und sagte: ,,Natürlich... wozu hat man denn Freunde? Ähm... also wobei kann ich helfen?" Applejacks Blick wurde wieder ganz düster und gruselig, wie vorhin bei dem Apfelstand! Sie kicherte ein bisschen und flüsterte mit grauenvoller Stimme: ,,Halt einfach still..." In diesem Moment kam Big Macintosh aus dem Nichts. Er näherte sich mit langsamen Schritten dem Pegasus Pony. Diese fühlte sich mit der Zeit schon etwas eingedrängt und bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Auch wegfliegen war keine Option, da Big Macintosh noch rechtzeitig nach ihren Flügel schnappte und Applejack ihre Schnauze mit einem Tuch umwickelte, sodass sie nicht um Hilfe schreien konnte. Rainbow Dash zappelte wie wild rum und versuchte mit Mühe den beiden Geschwistern zu entkommen. Da diese aber so schlau waren und sie auch noch mit einem Seil fesselten, war dies nicht recht mehr hilfreich. ,,Sie soll aufhören zu ächzen. Stopf ihr die verdammte Fresse, Big Macintosh!" ,,Ejup!", antwortete ihr Bruder und trat der armen Rainbow Dash mit den Hinterhufen kräftig auf den Schädel. Blut floß aus dem rechten Ohr des blauen Ponys. In Null Komma Nichts war das Opfer ganz still. Applejack, die immer näher zu ihrer Freundin trat, erklärte ihr: ,,Hör zu! Seit Jahren schon nehmen wir Ponys gefangen und entnehmen ihnen dann manche Körperteile, die wir dann in sämtliche unserer Sortimenten packen! Apfelkuchen, Strudel, Schnitten... alle Leckereien werden mit euren Schonheitsflecken gewürzt! Lediglich entfernen wir auch Augen, Leber, oder Pferdeschnauzen! Ich erzählte dir das, weil du wissen sollst, welche Schmerzen dich erwarten. Aber keine Sorge! Wir werden dich am Leben lassen. Aber wenn du nur irgendeinem Pony davon erzählst, ramme ich dir nen Schraubenzieher durch den Hals! Ist das klar?!" Rainbow Dash zitterte am ganzen Körper und konnte noch ihrer Freundin zunicken. Apple Bloom musste schon etwas weinen, wegen dem, was ihre Schwester da tat. Und auch wegen dem, was wirklich in den Backwaren von Granny Smith steckte. Sie wurden mit den Schonheitsflecken übersät! ,,Aber Rainbow... ich will, dass du mir für alles vergibst. Du bist meine beste Freundin, aber... irgendwann hätte es dich sowieso erwischt. Ich muss endlich meine Angst überwinden. Vielleicht wird es den anderen auch so ergehen wie mit dir!", sagte das orange Pony, während sie ein Skalpell zu Rainbow Dashs Flanke führte. Erneut zappelte das arme Pegasus Mädchen wie verrückt rum. ,,Du sollst stillhalten!!", schrie Applejack wie eine Psychopathin und stach einmal kaltherzig in den Bauch von Rainbow Dash. Diese stieß einen lauten Ächzer aus und fing das Weinen an. Ein heftiger Schmerz entfachte sich in Applejacks Herzen. Sie tat ihrer Freundin schrecklich weh. Und das mitanzusehen war ungewohnt. Doch wie sehr musste es für Rainbow Dash schmerzen? Sie wird von einer Freundin schrecklich hintergangen. Doch Applejack konnte jetzt niemand mehr stoppen. Sie stieß das Skalpell fest in Rainbow Dashs Flanke und riss das Stück Fleisch mit ihren Schonheitsfleck raus. Rainbow schrie furchtbar laut auf und noch mehr Tränen floßen aus ihren Augen. Sie hatte eine riesige Wunde, die schrecklich brannte. Apple Bloom, die hinter den Kisten lag und alles mitansehen musste, verdeckte schon ihre Augen. Sie hörte nur die qualvollen Schreie von Rainbow, die immer lauter wurden. ,,Big Mac, gib mir den Hammer und ein paar Nägel. Ich muss jetzt ihre Flügel zum Stillstand bringen!" ,,Ejup!", gehorchte der große Bruder und übergab ihrer Schwester einen rostigen Hammer und eine Box mit größeren Nägel. Apple Bloom konnte gar nicht hinsehen! Sie schloss ihre Augen wieder und konnte das Knacksen eines Flügels hören. Danach einen lauten Schrei, der in das Ohr von Apple Bloom drang. ,,Der Knochen ist gebrochen, Applejack..." ,,Ist egal! Der andere Flügel auch noch!" ,,Ejup!" Und das gleiche nochmal... Apple Bloom hörte wieder diesen qualvollen Schrei von Rainbow Dash. Sie dachte sich nur, wann alles enden würde. Das gelbe Fohlen wollte nichtmehr zusehen, was da mit dem armen Pegasus Pony passierte. ,,Tut deine Wunde an deiner Flanke sehr weh? Ich weiß da was..." In diesen Moment öffnete Apple Bloom wieder ihre Augen und sah, wir ihre Schwester eine gelbliche Flüssigkeit auf Rainbows Flanke schüttete. Deren Schreie zufolge musste es Zitronensaft sein, der unglaublich brannte, wenn man ihn auf einer Wunde schüttete. Eine kleine Menge tat schon furchtbar weh, aber Applejack nahm ein ganzes Glas! Apple Bloom musste sich diese unvorstellbaren Schmerzen vorstellen! Rainbow zappelte wieder hin und her in der Hoffnung, irgendwann zu entkommen. Doch leider war dies wie zu erwarten nutzlos. Damit sie wieder aufhörte, trat der rote Hengst nochmal mit den Hinterhufen auf die blutübersäte Wunde. ,,Kratz ihr noch die Augen aus! Die will ich aufheben!", meinte Big Macintosh. ,,Von mir aus. Das tu ich aber nur dir zuliebe Bruderherz." ,,Diese wunderschönen rosafarbenden Augen passen perfekt zu meiner Sammlung!" Applejack holte eine Kelle aus dem hölzernen Regal hervor, welches schon sehr alt war. Sie ging wieder langsam zu ihrer Freundin und preschte die Kelle mit Wucht in das rechte Auge von Rainbow Dash. Zuersz bohrte sie ein bisschen rum. Nur so zum Spaß. Aber dann schaufelte sie das schon blutvergossene Auge raus und legte es in eine saubere Box, die Big Macintosh vorher hingestellt hatte. Apple Bloom war kurz davor sich zu übergeben! Doch dann hätte sie bestimmt jemand gehört und das gleiche wie mit Rainbow wäre mit ihr passiert. Sie riss sich nochmal zusammen und schluckte runter. Sie wollte jetzt definitiv nicht mehr hinsehen, wie sie Rainbows Auge rausschaufelten. Sie hörte nur, wir Applejack sagte: ,,Das Auge will nicht raus! Hol mir die Schere!" ,,Ejup!" Kurze Zeit später war alles zuende, als Big Macintosh sagte, dass es vollbracht sei. Apple Bloom war unheimlich froh und wagte einen kurzen Blick auf Rainbow Dashs Gesicht. Doch diese hatte eine dermaßen verstümmelte Fisage! Alles war voller Blut und aufgerissener Haut! Sie lag einfach da auf den Boden und ächzte. Während Applejack die Box mit den Körperteilen wegbrachte dachte Apple Bloom nochmal über alles nach. Das Schlimme war ja, dass Rainbow Dash alle Schmerzen miterleben musste! Es gab kein Erbarmen für sie. Apple Bloom, die immernoch schockiert ihre Augen schloss, versuchte sich zu beruhigen und ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie jetzt machen sollte. Am liebsten wollte das gelbe Fohlen zu ihren Freunden und sie umarmen. Ihnen alles erzählen und hoffen, keinerlei dieser Taten nochmal mitansehen zu müssen. Doch das was Rainbow wiederfahren ist, bekam sie nicht aus ihrem Kopf. Apple Bloom hörte noch immer diese Schreie von ihr. Sie sah in ihren inneren Auge diese vielen Wunden. Und die Tatsache, dass ihre Schwester das gleiche mit ihr machen würde, wenn sie nicht sofort von hier verschwand. Apple Bloom öffnete langsam die Augen und hob etwas ihren Kopf. Sie wollte die nächstgelegende Chance nutzen und abhauen. Doch vor ihrem verschwommenen Auge erkannte sie, wie jemand vor ihr stand und den Weg blockierte. Ein großes Pony, die das Fohlen wütend ansah. Apple Bloom sprang auf und erkannte in der Dunkelheit nur schlecht, dass es sich um Big Macintosh handelte. Dieser stampfte mit dem Huf und rief: ,,Wen haben wir denn da?!" Apple Bloom ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und hat bereits jene Hoffnung verloren. Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was jetzt mit ihr passieren würde. ,,Was ist los Bruder? Was schreist du so rum?", fragte Applejack, als sie aus dem Nichts hervortrat. Der Blick wanderte sofort von Big Mac auf die kleine Apple Bloom, die ängstlich auf ihre Schwester starrte. Diese formte ein breites Grinsen, das mit jeder Sekunde weiter wuchs. ,,Was tust du hier? Spielst du verstecken? Mit dem Schicksal?" Das gelbe Fohlen krümmte sich zusammen und vergoss eine Menge Tränen. Sie wollte doch noch nicht sterben! Sie wollte leben! Und am wichtigsten, sie wollte ihre Schwester zurück! ,,Hast du uns beobachtet?", fragte ihr Bruder neugierig. Apple Bloom war ganz starr vor Angst und brachte kein Wort heraus. ,,Na los. Steh auf!", schrie Big Macintosh und schnappte nach der Mähne von Apple Bloom. Er riss ihr einige Haare aus und spuckte diese auf den dreckigen Boden. Apple Bloom hatte stechende Schmerzen und sie hielt es für besser, ihren Geschwistern zu gehorchen. Vielleicht fällt dann die Stafe milder aus. Doch sie konnte sich vor Angst nicht so recht auf den Hufen halten und fiel wieder hin. Trotz allem rappelte sie sich wieder auf. Weinen tat sie allerdings immernoch. ,,Hast du uns jetzt beobachtet?!" ,,I-ich... ich..." ,,Hör auf zu stottern und sag die Wahrheit! Denk nicht dran zu lügen, Apple Bloom!" Das Fohlen erschrak fürchterlich und fiel wieder auf den Boden. Jetzt steckte sie in Schwierigkeiten. Wenn sie lügt, würde sie 100%ig auffliegen und sterben. Wenn sie die Wahrheit sagt, würde es nicht anders ablaufen, als bei einer Lüge. ,,I-ich... war nur n-neugierig, deshalb..." ,,Also hast du uns beobachtet!", unterbrach Applejack ihre Schwester. ,,Nein! Das war... weil..." ,,Komm besser mal mit, Apple Bloom..." Das war er... der Moment, an dem alles enden würde. Apple Bloom sah erst ihre Schwester traurig an. Doch da es nichts nützen würde sich zu widersetzen, gehorchte sie ihrer Schwester. Sie folgte ihr zu dem Pegasus Pony, welches fast tot am Boden lag. Jetzt konnte das kleine Fohlen den Tatort besser sehen. In der Ecke stand ein Tischlein aus Holz, worauf verschiedene scharfe Gegenstände vorhanden waren. Daneben das Regal, wo die Familie Gartengerätschaften aufbewahrten. Dieser war schon uralt und verstaubt. Als hätte niemand ihn seit 10 Jahren gesäubert. ,,So Apple Bloom...", sagte das orange Pony mit ernster Stimme. ,,Was soll ich jetzt mit dir machen?" ,,B-bitte Schwesterherz! Ich will nicht sterben! Ich verrate auch nichts. Nur tu mir nicht weh!", winselte und bettelte Apple Bloom. Ihre Schwester starrte sie ganz verwundert an, als ob sie das Fohlen gar nicht verstanden hätte. Applejack kicherte freundlich und zwinkerte ihrer Schwester zu. ,,Sterben? Haha Apple Bloom, wovon redest du? Wir verletzen doch unsere Familie nicht! Das wäre lächerlich. Aber... du bist gerade dabei ein Bad Apple zu werden, Zuckermaus." ,,Bad Apple?", fragte Apple Bloom ungewiss. Applejack drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin Rainbow Dash und setzte ein hinterlistiges Gesicht aus. ,,Pass jetzt gut auf Apple Bloom! Das was ich dir hier erzähle ist von großer Bedeutung! Weißt du, kleine Fohlen dürften eigentlich noch nicht wissen, was das Bad Apple Institut ist, aber du warst wie immer zu neugierig!" Das kleine Pony war ziemlich aufgeregt, auf das was jetzt kommen mag. Es war eine ernste Angelegenheit, weshalb sie besser gut ihrer Schwester zuhörte. ,,Die Apple Family hatten seit vielen Jahren versucht ein grandioses Rezept für alle Apfel Leckereien zu finden. Angefangen mit den üblichen Zutaten wie Zucker und so einen Dreck. Was aber scheußlich schmeckte! Aus Verzweiflung wollten wir schon alle aufgeben und unsere Plantage aufgeben. Doch weißt du Apple Bloom... die Schonheitsflecken! Keiner weiß, dass in ihnen ein süßlicher Geschmack schlummert. Diese Flecken sind nicht einfach irgendwelche Zeichen. Sie schmecken einfach himmlisch! Weshalb Granny Smith damals die Idee hatte sie den Ponys abzuschneiden und in unser Sortiment zu packen. Das macht die Apple Family schon seit ein paar Jahren. Alle werden mit einem bestimmten Alter eingeweiht. Fohlen wie du eigentlich noch nicht. Aber da du uns ja beobachtet hast, musste es sein!" ,,Wir hatten keine andere Wahl!", fügte Big Macintosh noch hinzu. Apple Bloom, die erst total schockiert zu ihren Geschwistern schaute, konnte nicht fassen, was sie da hörte! Trotz allem stauten sich eine Menge Fragen in ihrem Kopf, welche sie noch wissen wollte. ,,Aber Schwester! Wieso tut ihr das?!" ,,Ist das nicht klar? Wir waren auf der Suche nach dem perfekten Rezept! Den Ponys waren die alten Backwaren zu schlecht. Wir brauchten neue Zutaten!" ,,Heißt das... du und Big Mac wart dabei, als dieser Plan ausgeführt wurde?!" ,,Na klar. Das Bad Apple Institut besteht noch nicht lange. Als dieser gegründet wurde, war ich gerade mal so alt wie du." ,,Aber... wenn ihr nur die Schonheitsflecken braucht, wieso entfernt ihr dann andere Körperteile auch noch?!" ,,Aus Spaß..." ,,SPAß?!!" Applejack grinste und nickte ganz leicht. Es war ihr völlig egal, was ihre Schwester darüber dachte. ,,Genau... Spaß! Glaubst du echt, wir machen das nur wegen den Sortimenten? Die backen wir nur, um unsere Plantage treu zu bleiben. Aber sonst haben wir nur Spaß daran andere leiden zu sehen!" ,,Aber wieso jetzt ausgerechnet Rainbow Dash?" ,,Weil ich dachte ich wäre zu schwach weiterzumachen. Ich musste eine Freundin opfern, um mir was zu beweisen. Und zwar, dass ich ein Psychopath bin!" ,,...du Monster!" ,,HEY! Du kannst dich nichtmehr davon drücken. Weil du das Geheimnis weißt, musst du das jetzt auch machen!", schrie Applejack ganz laut, während sie ihre Schwester einen wütenden Blick zuwarf. Apple Bloom zuckte zusammen und fiel wieder auf den Boden, der von Rainbows Blut verdeckt ist. ,,I-ich will das nicht...", murmelte das kleine Pony. Applejack trat ihr Gegenüber und meinte, dass ihr keine andere Wahl bliebe. ,,Ich will aber keinen töten!" ,,Wir töten hier doch niemanden! Das wäre zu auffällig. Wir nehmen ihnen die Erinnerung, indem wir den Schädel an eine Eisenplatte stoßen. Und das mehrmals! Es kann zwar große Schäden hinterlassen, aber das ist uns Schnuppe! Hauptsache niemand erfährt davon! Mit Rainbow muss ich das sowieso noch machen. Aber wegen dir ist die Zeit im Nu verflogen!" ,,Und die Verletzungen? Das wird sicher auffallen!" ,,Wird es nicht! Wir kurieren alle diese Verletzungen. Die Augen, entfernen wir sowieso nur höchst selten. Aber dann nur, wenn Big Mac sie dringend noch aufbewahren will. Wir setzen den Opfer einfach Glasaugen ein. Die Schonheitsflecken werden wieder rauf tätowiert. Das machen wir mit viel Bedacht, damit kein Unterschied zu sehen ist. Und Innereien nehmen wir nur die, die sowieso kein Pony braucht!" ,,Das ist doch krank! Was war mit dem Gerede von alles wird mit Liebe gebacken?!" ,,Sieh dir Rainbow an! Sieht das nach liebevolle Arbeit aus?! Das war alles gelogen!" Ab diesen Moment floßen viele Tränen von Apple Bloom herunter. Sie konnte das alles nicht glauben! Was war da nur mit ihrer Schwester geschehen? War das noch die Applejack, die sie liebte? Als ihre große Schwester? ,,Sei nicht traurig, Zuckermaus. Wir haben schon so viele Ponys gefoltert! Zum Beispiel deine Lehrerin Cheerilee, der wir den Hals aufgeschnitten und wieder zugenäht haben. Oder Diamond Tiara, der wir wirklich ohne Erbarmen den Schonheitsfleck abgerissen haben, weil sie dich und deine Freundinnen so sehr ärgerte. Alle sehen wie immer aus! Wir töten sie doch nicht! Sie sind immernoch die selben. Nur bei einem Pony ging etwas schief, als wir ihr falsche Augen eingesetzt haben... ich glaube das war... DERPY HOOVES!" ,,Was?! Aber Schwesterchen!" ,,Halt die Klappe! Du kannst entscheiden. Entweder du schließt dich dem Bad Apple Institut an und du folterst andere Ponys, oder du wirst zu einem der anderen Ponys und wir quälen dich. Du bist zwar meine kleine Apple Bloom, aber das ist wirklich wichtig, dass niemand von diesem Institut erfährt. Jedes Mitglied muss andere foltern! Es gibt kein zurück mehr. Also... wie entscheidest du dich?" ,,.........." ,,Applejack! Ich will mich nicht entscheiden! Sowas kann ich in beim besten Willen nicht unterstützen! Ich bin deine kleine Schwester. Tu mir das nicht an!", stotterte Apple Bloom völlig panisch, während sie auf den dreckigen Boden fiel und weinte. Sofort griff ihr großer Bruder Big Macintosh ein und half ihr auf die Hufe. ,,Aber Kleines...", sagte Big Mac. ,,jedes Mitglied der Applefamily wird später ein Mitglied des Bad Apple Institut. Auch du musst deinem Schicksal ins Auge sehen. Wärst du nur nicht so Neugierig gewesen, Schwesterchen." Apple Bloom hörte auf die feinfühligen Worte ihres Bruders und wischte ihre Tränen auf dem Gesicht. Einen kurzen Moment musste sie über all das nachdenken, was passiert war. Sie wollte auf gar keinen Fall sterben, nur weil sie sich darüber nicht entscheiden konnte. Nein, dass wollte Apple Bloom nicht riskieren. ,,Komm Apple Bloom! Lange werden wir nicht mehr warten!", hetzte ihre große Schwester Applejack, die ihren Hut gerade fallen ließ. Das setzte Apple Bloom noch mehr unter Druck! So eine vorschnelle Entscheidung wollte sie nicht treffen. Das atmen fiel ihr im Moment sehr viel schwerer. Ihre Gedanken sind komplett durcheinander geraten. Das Fohlen wusste nicht, ob sie was sagen oder tun sollte. Ihre Beine ganz wackelig und ihre Tränen musste sie fest unterdrücken. Ein kurzer Blick zu Rainbow Dash genügte, um ein paar Worte raus zubekommen. ,,Ich...ich... kann euch doch dabei nicht helfen... w-wie kann ein kleines Fohlen wie ich euch dabei unter die Hufe greifen können?", fragte sie ohne groß darüber nachgedacht zu haben. Und was der kleinen Apple Bloom jetzt erwarten würde? Applejack ging einen Schritt zu ihrer Schwester hinüber und antwortete mit ruhiger Tonlage: ,,Hör zu Zuckermaus, es mag eine schwere Entscheidung sein, aber wir brauchen lediglich deine Hilfe dabei. Ich will, dass du dem Bad Apple Institut betrittst, weil ich dich nicht verlieren will. Genauso wenig wie Big Macintosh. Aber da es schon länger eine Tradition ist, dass derjenige sterben muss, bei dem es offensichtlich ist, dass er es ausplaudern wird, kann auch ich nichts dagegen tun. Bitte willige doch ein, oder willst du etwa dein Leben aufs Spiel setzen, nur weil du nicht sagen kannst, dass du beitreten willst? Es wird zwar schon viel Blut zu sehen geben, aber um Ponys Willen dein Bruder und ich werden immer an deiner Seite sein! Weißt du, wenn ich jedesmal ein Pony auf dem Gewissen habe, dann gefällt es mir auch nicht. Ich bin aber dazu bestimmt, weil auch ich ein Apple bin." Diese Worte brachten ihre Schwester mehr zum nachdenken. Falls dies wirklich der Fall war, dann wollte Apple Bloom nochmals auf ihr ego hören und ihr eigenes Leben zu schützen. ,,D-du musst mir aber versprechen, dass du immer an meiner Seite bleibst, Applejack!", rief die kleine Apple Bloom ganz aufgebracht. Ihre Schwester lächelte sie ganz freundlich an und flüsterte: ,,Natürlich werde ich das..." Eine kurze Zeit blieb es jetzt still und Big Macintosh fügte noch hinzu: ,,Du solltest jetzt wieder gehen. Du wirst aber niemanden was davon erzählen. Hast du gehört Apple Bloom?" Das kleine Folen nickte seinem großen Bruder zu und ging wieder die Treppe zur Apfel Plantage hoch. Applejack, die mit ihren Bruder noch im Apfelkeller stand flüsterte: ,,Glaubst du echt, sie behält das Geheimnis für sich?" Big Mac starrte auf die Treppe und meinte: ,,Natürlich nicht! Wir sollten da schon ihre einzigen Hoffnungsschimmer beiseite schaffen..." ,,Du meinst doch nicht...", fragte Applejack etwas schockiert, während sie zu ihrem Bruder starrte und die Augen aufriss. ,,Ejup... ich meine ihre Freundinnen!" Applejack ging selber die Treppe hinauf und sagte währenddessen: ,,Gut! Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Bring Granny Smith die Zutaten und sag ihr sie soll anfangen zu backen. Dann sprich mit Apple Bloom, dass sie heute Abend wieder runter kommen soll!" ,,Ejup!" Apple Bloom wusste nicht, dass sie bald eine ungeheure Aufgabe erfüllen musste, um erst ein Bad Apple zu werden. Das kleine gelbe Fohlen lag einfach nur in ihr Zimmer und ordnete nochmals ihre Gedanken richtig. Sie hörte auf ihren Egoismus und wollte lieber andere Ponys töten, als selber ihr Leben herzugeben. Aber wie hättet ihr entschieden? Auch nicht anders, oder? Apple Bloom wollte etwas Ablenkung und ging runter zu Granny Smith, die gerade dabei war etwas zu backen. Erst als Apple Bloom sich genauer umsah, sah sie, dass Granny Smith die Fleischstücke mit Rainbow Dashs Cutie Mark auspresste und die Fleischbrühe in eine Schüssel rührte! ,,Granny Smith! Ich konnte es ja selber nicht glauben, dass du diejenige warst, die damit angefangen hat..." Apple Bloom starrte erneut auf den grausam aussehenden Teig in der Schüssel und hatte etwas Brechreiz in diesem Moment. Sie musste sie ganz doll beherrschen, um nicht auf den Boden zu kotzen. Granny Smith, die fleißig rührte, meinte zu Apple Bloom: ,,Aber Kleines! Du wirst doch auch bald ein Bad Apple!" ,,Bald? Ich dachte ich wäre schon ein Mitglied..." ,,WAS?! Nein bist du nicht hehe! Du musst noch eine Aufgabe bestehen! Big Mac hat mich gebeten dir auszurichten, dass du um 18:00 Uhr wieder in den Apfelkeller kommen sollst!" ,,Wieso das?", fragte Apple Bloom etwas überrascht. Doch ihre Großmutter antwortete nicht mehr... Das kleine Pony ging nach drausen zur Apfel Plantage, wo sie zufälligerweise auf Rarity traf, die eigentlich Applejack besuchen wollte. Wie immer sah sie fabelhaft aus. Doch Rarity sah etwas besorgt aus, als sie der kleinen Apple Bloom fragte, wo ihre Schwester Sweetie Belle sei. Vielleicht sei sie ja bei ihrer Freundin gewesen. Aber leider hatte Apple Bloom keinerlei Ahnung, wo sie sein könnte. Rarity, die verzweifelt nach ihr suchte, war etwas traurig, weil Sweetie Belle urplötzlich verschwunden war. Nachdem auch die Apfel Plantage keine Spuren nachwies, ging Rarity wieder. Doch Apple Bloom war immernoch verwundert. Sie wollte ihre Schwester Applejack fragen, wo sie sei. Als das kleine Fohlen in alle Richtungen blickte und ihre Schwester nirgends sah, musste sie wohl im Apfelkeller sein und gerade Rainbow Dash ihr Gedächtnis ,,auslöschen". Apple Bloom riss sich nochmal zusammen und ging ohne zu überlegen die Treppe zum Keller hinunter, wo sich auch Big Mac und Applejack befanden. Doch sie standen nicht bei dem blauen Pegasus Pony, welches übrigens immernoch in der Ecke winselte. Die beiden Geschwister standen beide vor einem Tisch, wo etwas mit einem Laken verdeckt wurde. ,,Hey was macht ihr zwei da?", fragte das Fohlen, sodass ihr Echo zu hören war. Sofort drehten sich Big Mac und Applejack in die Richtung von Apple Bloom und schrien: ,,Hey! Was machst du hier?!" ,,I-ich wollte euch nur fragen, ob ihr meine Freundin Sweetie Belle gesehen habt. Gerade als Rarity da war, war sie krank vor Sorge!" Die beiden Geschwister, die vor dem Tisch standen, tauschten einige Blicke aus und Big Mac meinte zu ihr: ,,Mach besser mal die Tür zu Schwesterchen!" ,,W-wieso? Was habt ihr vor?" Applejack ging näher zu ihrer kleinen Schwester zu und fragte mit ernsten Blick: ,,Bist du bereit ein Bad Apple zu werden?" ,,Ich....ähm...." ,,Dann folge mir!", sagte das orange Pony einfühlsam und ging zurück zum Tisch, wo sie nach dem Laken schnappte und herunter riss. Jetzt erst enthüllte sich das, was unter dem Laken lag, was Apple Bloom etwas traumatisierte! Es war ihre Freundin Sweetie Belle, welche gefesselt und mit verstopften Maul da lag! Sie zappelte hilflos rum und wollte nach Hilfe schreien. Sweetie Belle war etwas froh, als sie das Gesicht ihrer Freundin sah. Sie dachte wohl, dass sie ihr helfen würde. Aber als Big Mac von ihr verlangte sie umzubringen, verfiel sie in totaler Panik! ,,Ihr wollt ernsthaft von mir, dass ich meine beste Freundin töte? Das könnte ihr nicht ernst meinen!", rief Apple Bloom ganz aufgebracht. Doch Applejack hörte nicht auf das, was ihre kleine Schwester da sagte. Sie schob einen kleinen Karren herbei mit allen möglichen Werkzeugen. Messer, Skalpell, Nägel und Hammer, alles mögliche! Apple Bloom mochte nicht daran denken, was sie Sweetie Belle antat. ,,Entweder sie oder du. Einer von euch gibt heute den Löffel ab.", sagte Applejack. ,,Aber ich...ich kann das nicht! S-sie hat nichtmal einen Schönheitsfleck!", schrie Apple Bloom entsetzt. ,,Na und? Du wirst ihr doch nur von dem Bad Apple Institut erzählen! Nicht wahr Big Mac?" ,,Ejup!" Das Fohlen trat einen Schritt zurück und Tränen sammelten sich in den Augen von ihr. Apple Bloom fing an zu schwitzen und zu keuchen. ,,Nein... Nein! Tut mir das nicht an!" Big Macintosh schaute mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck zu der armen Sweetie Belle, die immernoch mit größter Mühe versucht den Ketten zu entkommen. Applejack nahm ein Skalpell und drückte diesen in die Hufen ihrer Schwester. ,,Na los! Bring sie jetzt um. Und lass dir ruhig Zeit dabei!", fauchte das Bauernmädchen. Apple Bloom schaute ihre Schwester panisch an und fing schrecklich an zu schwitzen. Ihr Herz klopfte wie ein Mäuseherz. Ihr Blick wendete sich zu Sweetie Belle und dann wieder zu Big Mac. Sie konnte sich gar nicht konzentrieren und wollte am liebsten im Boden versinken und aus diesem Alptraum aufwachen. ,,MACH SCHON!", schrie Big Macintosh in einer ungewohnten Tonlage zu ihrer Schwester Apple Bloom, während er das Skalpell aus ihren Hufen griff. ,,Da so macht man das!", rief er, bevor er das scharfe Skalpell zu ihren Ohren führte und mit Wucht reinstach, sodass Blut und Ohrenschmalz raustropfte. Sweetie Belle schrie vor Schmerzen auf und vergoss eine Menge Tränen. Apple Bloom zuckte zusammen und schrie: ,,Hör auf! Lass sie bitte in Ruhe!!" Big Mac übergab das kleine Messerchen wieder an Apple Bloom weiter und hetzte sie dazu, das gleiche zu tun. Doch nach wie vor zögerte Apple Bloom lange Zeit, bis ihre Schwester Applejack an ihre Seite stand und sagte: ,,Komm schon! Was hast du zu verlieren? Entweder du verschonst dein Leben und du zerstückelst jetzt Sweetie Belle, oder du entscheidest dich für sie. Aber glaub mir wir werden dann keinen von euch verschonen!" Apple Bloom viel die Entscheidung etwas leichter... denn ihr Egoismus übermannte sie wieder. Sweetie Belle würde so und so sterben, egal wofür sie sich entschied. Also wollte sie die sinnvollere Entscheidung treffen, wo sie ihr eigenes Leben schützte, aber ihre Freundin mit ihren eigenen Hufen tötete. Apple Bloom wurde wieder etwas panischer und Schweiß tropfte auf den Boden. Sie ging zu ihrer gefesselten Freundin und platzierte das Skalpell auf ihren Bauch. Applejack und Big Macintosh beobachteten sie ganz stolz, weil sie sich endlich traute. Sie kicherten und warteten nur darauf, bis Sweetie Belle die Gedärme rausgeschnitten werden und ihr Blut das Leiden zeigte, welche sie empfand. Sweetie Belle wusste, dass Apple Bloom sie verraten hatte und wehrte sich gar nicht mehr. Sie blieb ganz still und schaute traurig zu ihrer Freundin, die bitterlich weinte und manchmal flüsterte: ,,Vergib mir..." Kurz darauf stieß sie einen lauten Kampfschrei aus und stach ganz fest durch Sweetie Belles Fleisch und bohrte herzlos rum. Das weiße Fohlen zappelte ganz heftig rum, so als ob sie einen Herzinfarkt hätte. Stöhnend lag sie hilflos da und musste all die fürchterlichen Schmerzen ertragen. Apple Bloom, die die Wunde von Sweetie Belle wie irgendeine Verpackung aufriss, starrte die Innereien ihrer Freundin an, die jetzt schon fast umkippte. Was eigentlich verständlich war, da sie noch klein war. Apple Bloom schnappte schnell nach einigen blutigen Gedärmen und zog sie ganz schnell heraus. All das schmutzige Blut floss auf den staubigen Boden hinüber zu Big Macs und Applejacks Hufen. Ihnen scheint es zu gefallen, wie Sweetie Belle jammerte und versuchte zu entkommen. Apple Bloom hingegen, fand es garnicht schön. Durch den widerlichen Geschmack der Innereien musst sie sich übergeben. Sie brach auf Sweetie Belle und hatte diesen ekligen Gestank in der Nase. Sweetie Belle war schon fast nicht mehr zur Besinnung und schloss derweil ihre Augen. Big Mac griff sofort ein und schrie: ,,Hey! Wenn sie unbedingt pennen will, schneid ihr gefälligst die Augen aus! Dann will ich sie wenigstens haben!" ,,Hast du gehört Apple Bloom? Reiß ihr die Augen aus!", befahl Applejack ihrer Schwester, während sie ihr einen kleinen Löffel gab. ,,Damit wirst du ihre Augen entfernen. Los!", hetzte Big Macintosh ungeduldig. Apple Bloom starrte zu dem kleinen weißen Löffel und dann zu ihrer Freundin. Sie wusste nicht was in ihr gefahren war. Es war das Gefühl als Psychopath! Apple Bloom war schon derartig schlecht, doch sie konnte nicht aufhören! Wie ein Mörder bohrte sie hetzig in das Rechte Auge von Sweetie Belle, die nicht schnell genug reagieren konnte und schaufelte es ganz schnell raus. Schnappte es wieder mit ihrer Schnauze und riss es aus der Augenhöhle. Blut spritzte ihr dabei ins Gesicht. Doch Apple Bloom scheint es zu genießen. War es die Furcht von ihren Geschwistern, die sie dazu brachte so brutal zu sein, oder einfach nur ihre längst verborgene psychopathische Seite in ihr? Apple Bloom wusste es selbst nicht. Sie wollte es nur so schnell wie möglich hinter ihr bringen. Sweetie Belle, die ihre Blase entleerte, hatte solche Schmerzen, dass sie beinahe wegkippte. Doch das gelbe Fohlen, welche ihr auf den Schädel schlug schrie: ,,Hey bleib wach!!" Applejack flüsterte leise zu Big Mac: ,,Sie macht das echt gut, für so ein kleines Pony hehe!" ,,Ejup!" Apple Bloom, welche schon ziemlich erschöpft war, verkneifte sich nochmals die Tränen und legte den Löffel weg, nachdem sie das andere Auge auch noch rausgebohrt hatte und nahm als nächstes einen Hammer und einige Schrauben in die Hufe. Steckte eine längere Schraube in Sweetie Belles Nasenloch und hämmerte einmal kräftig drauf, sodass das eine Loch in ihrer Nase zu bluten anfing und sie daraus keine Luft mehr bekam. Genauso tat sie es bei dem anderen, sodass das weiße Einhorn mit dem Mund atmen musste, weil sie sonst erstickt wäre. Blut und durchsichtige Flüssigkeit floss von Sweetie Belles Nase in den Mund. ,,Gut Apple Bloom. Bescher ihr einen schönen Tod und lass sie ersticken!", befahl Applejack laut. Apple Bloom nickte und hielt Sweetie Belles Schnauze mit ihren Hufen zu, sodass sie garnicht mehr atmen konnte. Wie wild zappelte sie herum und wollte den Fesseln entfliehen. Big Mac half ihrer Schwester und hielt das Einhorn still. Applejack legte ihren Huf um Apple Bloom und flüsterte: ,,Gut gemacht, Zuckermaus. Ich glaube du wird ein gutes Mitglied des Bad Apple Institut. Keine Angst. Ich und Big Mac werden Scootaloo aus dem Weg räumen. Du ruh dich dann erstmal aus..." Apple Bloom war zwar glücklich, aber konnte nicht lachen. Sie hatte immerhin ihre beste Freundin auf dem Gewissen. Und das war unvorstellbar. Was wird jetzt mit der armen Rarity? Wie grauenhaft muss es für sie sein, wenn sie das erfährt? Aber so wie Apple Bloom ihre Geschwister kannte, werden sie es so aussehen, als ob Sweetie Belle verschwunden sei... Apple Bloom nahm langsam den Huf wieder weg und starrte gebannt auf das weiße Einhorn Fohlen, die sich kein Stück bewegte. Letztendlich war sie also erstickt. Sie hatte Glück. Sie musste nicht die schrecklichen Qualen wie bei Rainbow Dash ertragen. Aber von einer Freundin verraten? Ist das nicht genug Folter? Apple Bloom konnte sich nicht zurecht finden. Sie wollte sich erstmals ausruhen. ,,Ich... ich will mich hinlegen. Okay?", fragte sie mit erschöpfter Stimme. Ihre beiden Geschwister nickten und lächelten sie fröhlich an. Sie waren also stolz auf Apple Bloom. Das war das, was sie erreichen wollte... Jedenfalls ging sie die quietschende Treppe hinauf zur Apfelplantage. Sie beobachtete nochmals den schönen blauen Himmel. Die früh gereiften Äpfel auf den Bäumen. Und die Blumen auf den Wiesen... Apple Bloom vergoss ihre Tränen. Sie vermisste Sweetie Belle schrecklich. Sie ist letztendlich gestorben, ohne ihren Traum in Erfüllung zu bekommen. Sie wollte dringend ihren Schönheitsfleck... doch ist gestorben, ohne ihr Talent zu entdecken. Von einer Freundin gefoltert, verraten und getötet. Wurde die meiste Zeit von ihrer Schwester missverstanden. Ich glaube Sweetie Belle hatte ein schreckliches Leben gehabt... Apple Bloom wollte sich auf die weiche Wiese legen und dort etwas nachdenken und sich ausruhen. Sie schloss ihre Augen und dachte über Scootaloo nach. Was passiert wohl morgen mit ihr? Was würden Applejack und Big Macintosh wohl mit ihr machen? Sie würde wohl auch sterben, ohne ihren Schönheitsfleck zu bekommen. Apple Bloom wusste, dass sie jetzt alleine ihren Schönheitsfleck verdienen musste. Ohne Sweetie Belle und Scootaloo... Das gelbe Fohlen öffnete die Augen, um ihre leere Flanke zu begutachten. Aber... aber...ihre Flanke...sie war nicht nackt!! Apple Bloom riss ihre Augen auf und erkannte, dass sie ein Cutie Mark hatte!! Wann war das aufgetaucht?! Als sie... etwa Sweetie Belle gefoltert hatte?! Nein... Apple Bloom war nicht glücklich, dass sie ihren Schönheitsfleck hatte... sie weinte bitterlich! Sie war in Panik versetzt! Ihr Schönheitsfleck war eine blutverschmierte Apfelblume! Ihr wahres Talent war also immer Ponys zu foltern? Für immer ein Mitglied des Bad Apple Institutes zu sein?! Das konnte sie nicht glauben... das konnte und wollte sie einfach nicht glauben! Ihr wurde ganz schwindelig und fiel wieder zu Boden. Sie schloss ihre Augen und schluchzte ganz entsetzt, als sie plötzlich Schritte hörte. Es war ihre große Schwester Applejack. Sie legte sich zu Apple Bloom und umarmte sie leicht. Das gelbe Fohlen fühlte sich sicher. Keiner konnte ihr was antun, denn Applejack würde sie beschützen. ,,Glückwunsch kleine Schwester. Du hast deinen Schönheitsfleck!", flüsterte das orange Bauernpony ihrer Schwester zu. ,,Wieso schmerzt es so sehr? Ich will diesen Schönheitsfleck nicht haben! Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben will ich eine leere Flanke haben...", sagte Apple Bloom verzweifelt. Doch alles was Applejack dazu sagte war: ,,Das Cutie Mark steht für ein Symbol, dass ein Pony selber entdecken muss. Ich denke, dass das schon immer dein wahres Talent war. Wenn du es nicht getan hättest, wärst du für immer mit einer leeren Flanke rumgerannt." Die letzten Worte von Apple Bloom waren: ,,Ich hab dich lieb Schwester...." Kategorie:Originale PonyPasta Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Qualvoller Tod Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Applejack Kategorie:Big MacIntosh Kategorie:Schönheitsfleckenclub